Love Once
by Castiel is my Guardian Angel
Summary: Kat Mills has been alone for the past ten weeks and is wondering if she will ever fit in anywhere else. Then she meets rick grimes and daryl dixon in the woods, could this be what she has been searching for? And when she captures the attention of a certain boy in a sheriff's hat will she finally find where she belongs?
1. Chapter 1

(Kat's pov)

Katrina Mills or Kat as she preferred to be called, was hunting for food. She had no family or friends all of them being killed by the walkers. She had had a group but they were attacked 10 weeks ago and she was the only survivor. She had been alone ever since. Just now though she saw a deer in a small clearing up ahead. She slowly pulled out her knife and she walked towards it.

However just as she was about to reach the dear, a voice yells drop your weapons! now!. So i did as i was told and looked over my shoulder to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes, and a redneck looking guy with a crossbow right behind him. But what i see next startles me, and makes my stomach churn oddly, behind the crossbow guy there's a boy who looks about my age, and he is not bad looking either, He was wearing a sheriff's hat and holding a gun. He also had brown hair and blue eyes.

How old are you the guy with crossbow asked me? 15 i answered, Do you have a group?. No i told him. We have a prison the tall man with the blue eyes said and you can come stay with us if you want but you have to answer some questions first ok? I nodded. How many walkers have you killed? Enough to survive i answered. How many people have you killed? None i responded. Alright he said, do you want to come with us? yes i told him. And for the first time in a while i felt truly happy.

Carl? the blue eyed man said. Yeah dad? the boy in the sheriffs hat answered. Me and daryl still have some stuff to do so could you take her back to the prison for me? Sure dad. Ok thanks son tell the others that we will be back soon. Alright. Carls dad turned to walk away but stopped and looked at me again.

Im rick grimes buy the way he said and then he gestured to the guy with the crossbow, and this is daryl. Daryl barely glanced up at me and muttered a hey and i nodded. Whats your name rick asked me? kat i told him. Well come on daryl we still have some work to do rick told him. And with that he and daryl walked off to do whatever they had to do still leaving me and carl alone. Follow me carl said pointing to the east. So i picked up my bag and with me cheeks burning followed carl into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

( Carl's pov )

I couldn't believe that my dad had made me take a GIRL back to the prison. I could have been so much more useful to them in the woods but my dad has not exactly been thinking straight the last couple of months. I looked over at kat and tried to decide if i should really trust her or not. She must have felt my gaze, because she looked up and our eyes met for a second before she quickly turned away and i could swear i saw her blush. I smiled to myself thought about teasing her around a little bit but decided against it, and when i looked up again i realized that i good see the prison a few yards away and i stopped and turned around we are almost there i told kat.

( Kat's pov )

I followed carl up to the gates of the prison and a women with short cropped light brown hair, opened the the gates. I brushed a strand of my own straight dark brown hair out of my emerald green eyes and stared at the ground but i could feel the woman's eyes on me as she closed the gates. who's this? she asked carl. Names kat found her in the woods, was all he answered. My dad and daryl are still out looking he added. Ok she replied before turning towards me. i'm maggie she said as she followed us into the prison.

Thats my sister beth, she told pointing to a blond girl in the corner, and that's our dad she said pointing to a white haired guy standing next

to beth. The dark haired guy and the older women standing next to that doorway, that's carol and my husband glenn. There's another women named michonne too, but she had to go out and make a run for some more things that we need. Hey what's with all the dullness around here huh? i turned around and saw a man who looked a little familiar standing in the doorway .

Who's that? i asked maggie. She looked towards the man with a annoyed look on her face. Thats merle he's daryls brother she told me, you've met daryl right? she asked. yes i answered , where did carl go? i just realized that carl was no longer with us. He probably just went outside he will be back later. Do you like him or something maggie joked. I managed to roll my eyes not as more than a friend i told her even though it wasn't true.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! so i know that it takes forever for me to update so i was wondering if any wants to collab to keep it going and make the chapters longer? if you are interested please message me. 


End file.
